


A Port in the Storm

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Crushes, Emotional Baggage, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Osamu suffers, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Strangers to Lovers, Yamaguchi is Osamu's sanctuary, background AtsuHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: There are plenty of epic stories about pilots finding their perfect partner. An unbreakable connection forged in the drift that allowed heroes to face the monsters at the door. Stories of grand love and struggle and a bond shared between two people that was crafted by destiny.This is not that story. This is the much quieter story of quartermaster Miya Osamu and engineer Yamaguchi Tadashi. It's a story built of small moments in the shadow of Jaegers and finding peace in the most unexpected places.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	A Port in the Storm

Osamu scowls at the tablet in his hand. Another week, another supply convoy forced to turn back due to a kaijou attack. Their appearances had been growing more and more erratic in the past few months and it made trying to organise a successful supply drop a nightmare. He lets out a sigh and rubs a hand down his face.

As the one responsible for ensuring the men and women working at the Tokyo shatterdome were able to enjoy three full meals a day, among other things, it was up to him to solve this. According to the memo in front of him the next attempt to send a convoy wouldn’t be for another two weeks, Osamu didn’t have two weeks. Their food stock was already running low and jaeger pilots ate a lot — something about the drift and the mechanism which powered the hulking machines that caused their metabolism to go haywire, but it was a small price to pay compared to the radiation poisoning that the earliest pilots had to suffer so most just shut up and put up with it — so simply waiting for the next attempt wasn’t an option.

“What you frowning at boss? You look like someone’s spat in your drink.” The cheerful voice cuts through his thoughts and he blinks before looking up to see his colleague, and right hand woman, Shirofuku Yufie approaching him with her signature lazy grin. She was a nutritionist and more than that an excellent task juggler with a knack for staying calm under pressure.

He frowns and hands her the tablet. “Bad news again, convoy won’t make it and central aren’t goin’ to be able to send another one for a few weeks. I don’t need ta tell ya that we don’t have enough left to wait for them.”

Shirofuku hums and quickly scans the tablet. “Want to raise this with the top brass? Daichi and Kuroo won’t stand for this, I’m sure they could kick up a fuss.”

Osamu thinks it over for a second before shaking his head. “Nah, I know they would but they’ve got other things to worry about right now. I don’t wanna bother them with this until it’s not something we can handle.” He takes back the tablet and frowns at it. “Besides, it’s all well and good us asking for a quicker delivery but that doesn’t mean the danger is any less real or that men won’t be putting their lives at risk for us.”

It wouldn’t be the central team who would have to pay the price after all, it would be the sailors and pilots sent to man the convoy and ensure it arrived safely.

Shirofuku nods and tilts her head to the side. “I think I know how to make what we have right now last a little longer but it’ll be pushing it.” Her half-lidded gaze looks on him and she grins. “Are you going to call in some of your criminal ties then boss?”she asks with a playful tone.

Osamu glances down the corridor to check that they’re still alone before rolling his eyes. “Ya make such a big deal about it, it’s not that excitin’ ya know. And yes I might be callin’ on some old friends for help but I’d appreciate it if ya could keep that quiet.”

There were a handful of people on base who were aware of his ties to the black market in Tokyo and he’s pretty sure some of the commanders — most likely Kita —knew as well but were turning a blind eye to it as long as he was able to keep their people fed and healthy. It wasn't nefarious or anything too distasteful and unlike the more ‘proper’ channels his less than reputable suppliers were willing to attempt the unsafe crossing.

“My lips are sealed boss.” Shirofuku says while drawing a finger across her mouth. “Guess I’ll head down to the kitchens.” She turns and then pauses. “Oh by the way, your brother was looking for you, nearly gave Inouka a heart attack when he barged in.”

Osamu winces. “Thanks for lettin’ me know, I’ll go find him.” He had a feeling he knew what Atsumu wanted to talk to him about and the sinking feeling in his stomach was no longer just from the worry about supplies.

Shirofuku nods and carries on down the corridor. Osamu watches her until she’s out of sight then rests his head against the wall, the air down here is stale and he misses the free open skies of his home town more than he likes to admit.

_ “Ya can always come home now Osamu.” _

_ “I’m sorry mom but I gotta stay, someone needs ta keep an eye on ‘Tsumu.” _

_ A flash of confusion and disappointment in his mother’s eyes that he pretends not to see. _

_ “But...what will you do? The doctor said you can’t _ —”

He shakes his head to clear the memory and sets off for the cafeteria. The noises of the shatterdome grow louder as he approaches; the chatter of the hundreds of men and women who work here, the clanking of machinery, the smell of oil and steel and the constant thrumming of engines.

Osamu had eventually learned how to sleep with the constant sound and nowadays found it comforting more than anything. It meant that they were still here despite everything, fighting to survive against a foe more terrible than anything mankind had faced before in its history.

He steps into the massive cafeteria and grins at the new smell of food and the sight of a full room with mostly smiling people. Lunch was one of the few times they got to relax and take a break from the stress of their jobs and Osamu took pride in the part he played. Since his promotion to quartermaster he had been forced to spend more time out of the kitchen than in it but he always tried to take a couple of shifts a week where he could cook and lose himself in that simple joy rather than worrying about how to keep such a big, important organisation running.

It certainly wasn’t the role he’d imagined himself filling when he first arrived in the dome three years ago.

He spots his brother sitting at one of the end tables sulking and playing with his food. His table companions consist of some of the top pilots they have; Bokuto, Akaashi, Aran, and Sakusa. Aran catches his eye and looks unabashedly relieved, his friend raises up an arm and calls out to him, completely destroying any chance Osamu has of not being seen.

“Osamu, over here. We saved ya a seat.” Aran calls out to him and Atsumu’s eyes snap up to meet his. There’s a glimmer of excitement and annoyance in them and Osamu’s stomach ties itself in another knot.

Saved him a seat? Yeah right. Probably waiting and praying for him to arrive and deal with Atsumu’s mood.

Bokuto looks up at him as he sits down and beams — only slightly off-putting due to his mouthful of food — while Akaashi only nods politely. Aran lets out a sigh of relief and Sakusa flicks a glance at him before returning to his lunch. Might as well jump in now that he’s here.

“Hey idiot, stop scarin’ my staff when yer tryin’ ta find me. Inouka’s a good kid and he doesn’t need ta put up with yer dramatics.” Osamu knows it’s unlikely that his twin actually meant to startle Inouka, he just has a very particular band of intensity that puts people off.

Atsumu frowns at him — Osamu takes in the bags under his eyes, the pale skin that tells off too many days inside away from the sun, and general tiredness that clings to Atsumu’s body — and sticks out his tongue.

“I didn’t do nothin’, and it’s not my fault the kid’s jumpy as hell.”

“Yeah, well he’s one of Kuroo’s guys who’s been workin’ for me for a few weeks. If he goes back with horror stories about the scary pilot who was mean ta him, I’m lettin’ ya deal with his captain.” He threatens, Kuroo is very protective of his men. Apparently they all trained in the Tokyo branch of the jager academy together and while they all work together in the dome there are definitely a few cliques in the base.

Pilots, mechanics, support crew, mission control they all tended to stick together in their own groups and then you had groups who trained together in the same prefecture like Kuroo’s group. Osamu himself straddled the curve between the pilots and the support crew, but his closest friends were definitely the other guys from Hyogo who he’d graduated from the academy with like Aran, Kita or Suna.

Atsumu has the good nature to wince at the threat and then jabs at his plate with his fork. “Whatever, I wouldn’t have even ran into they guy if ya had been where I thought ya’d be.” Osamu manfully resists the urge to point out that just because Atsumu thought he’d be somewhere didn’t mean he actually would be there. “I have some news.”

“Oh?” Aran passes him a plate full of food and he takes it with a grateful thank you. 

Atsumu nods. “I’ve been asked to report to the Kwoon combat room this afternoon at 1500.” He’s practically bouncing with excitement and it’s not hard to understand why. He looks at Osamu with such relief and glee that it makes Osamu feel ill because—

“They’re finally going to put you with a proper partner then?” Bokuto says,though it comes out muffled due to the mouthful of potatoes. “It’s about time.”

Atsumu leans backwards on the bench with an annoyed frown. “Yeah it is. Don’t get me wrong filling in as an emergency pilot has been really interesting but I want my own partner y’know.” 

Osamu feels Aran’s eyes on him and carefully does not react. 

Bokuto finally swallows his food and speaks again. “Hope it goes well for you Tsum-Tsum, I heard this latest batch from the academy is meant to be super talented. I am going to miss having you as a back up though, you’re always really fun to drift with.”

Both Sakusa and Aran agree with Bokuto, Sakusa’s is much more grudging, and Atsumu preens at the praise. For the past two years Atsumu has been the shatterdome’s emergency pilot, for some reason he is consistently and reliably able to achieve a drift with almost any other pilot never dropping the neural handshake below 80%. It’s a little surprising considering how bad with people Atsumu is but Osamu knows his brother — has been in his mind several times — and knows that when it comes to his job as a pilot he takes it deadly seriously with an iron will and resolve that can stabilize even the shakiest drift bridge.

There are only a handful of pilots that Atsumu hasn’t drifted with; the pilots of the Iron Wall jaeger, Aone and Futakuchi, refuse to drift with anyone else claiming it would mess up their defensive ability and the Tanaka siblings in Bulldozer are another — their logic being if one of them was out of commission the other wouldn’t be in a fit state to drift because of their worry.

But apart from those two there isn’t a pilot whose head Atsumu hasn’t been in. Osamu remembers the initial pushback when the captains had first suggested it, a lot of pilots concerned about letting someone other than their trusted partner in to their mind — some even going so far as to outright state they didn’t want Atsumu in the drift, worried what he’d do with that access to their lives — but his brother had worked hard to prove them wrong. He’d never spoken about any of his temporary pilot partners or what he saw in the drift with them and his mission success rate was undeniable.

Two years since the arrangement had been put in place his brother was well-regarded as an impressive pilot who could be relied upon in sticky situations. In fact his reputation was so good that there were several rumours about why he didn’t have a permanent partner. The most common one being that the commanders were too worried about losing such a good emergency pilot that they were purposefully preventing him from matching up with someone else.

Osamu knew better.

After all, why would Atsumu settle for a ‘good’ drift connection when he’d once experienced a near perfect one? 

It was surprisingly romantic for him.

“And what makes ya think this lot is gonna be different than the last batch you went to see.” Osamu asks calmly even as a roiling mass of emotions churns inside his chest. He tries to distract himself by thinking about how he’s going to explain to the engineers that some of the parts they needed weren’t coming.

Atsumu scowls at him. “They didn’t call me specifically ta meet the last group, remember?” Osamu did and Atsumu had been oddly quiet for the rest of that day — scared that this was a sign they were no longer looking for matches for him. “That must mean they think there’s someone here for me.”

“Or they’re just tryin’ ta shut ya up for a few months.” Osamu catches a flash of hurt in Atsumu’s eyes and looks away.

How long had it been since he’d managed to have a conversation where they didn’t feel on edge around each other?

“Now, now don’t say that.” Aran says in a placating tone. “Atsumu’s right ta be hopeful, he’s been called for a reason so there’s reason to be hopeful.”

Osamu grunts and busies himself by eating, at least then he doesn’t have to speak.

“It’s not like there won’t be anyone there who he isn’t compatible with.” Sakusa chimes in before checking his phone. His cousin Komori, another pilot and Suna’s partner, has been off base for a week or so visiting family and he’s due back today. The absence of the lively pilot would usually have prompted the quiet man to retreat into his shell but neither Bokuto or Atsumu would put up with that for long. 

Bokuto suddenly slams the table with both his hands causing everyone to jerk back. Akaashi had already lifted his plate and was carrying on eating as if nothing had happened, stupid drift partners and their ability to predict one another. Then again the pilots of Cosmic Owl were in a league of their own.

“Ohhhh wait! I think I know why they called you in Tsum-Tsum.” The whole table perks up at that, even Sakusa’s scowl lessens as he picks pits of rice off his jacket.

“Really? Why?” Atsumu asks practically halfway over the table with how far he’s leaning forward.

“Bokuto.” Akaashi says in a slightly chiding tone. “You know you shouldn’t talk about that.”

It’s a little funny seeing Bokuto’s ridiculous hair wilt along with his expression. He turns to his partner with the saddest puppy dog eyes Osamu’s ever seen.

“But Akaashi,” he whines. “I just want Tsum-Tsum to be prepared.”

Akaashi is unmoved and fixes a stern glance at Bokuto. “Nevertheless, we’ve been asked not to discuss  _ that _ . Atsumu-san shouldn’t have any expectations when he meets the new recruits or that may affect his performance.” 

Bokuto gasps. “I don’t want that to happen. Tsum-Tsum forget what I said.” It’s almost laughable how earnest he sounds and Atsumu slumps because there’s no way he’s prying anything more out of Bokuto with Akaashi there. 

The conversation turns to safer ground; the latest gossip, how long it’s been since they left the dome, what was the latest mishap in the science division and other less touchy subjects. Atsumu is twitchy the whole time and Osamu wishes that he could make a sarcastic comment or offer words of comfort disguised as an insult but instead there’s only harsh sentences on his tongue so he bites them down and stays quiet.

* * *

Osamu’s afternoon is busy. He has to field multiple requests from displeased division heads asking why the very specific thing they ordered isn’t here, report to the commanders and let them know of the delay in supplies — and also reassure them that he has it handled — and then there’s a long call to Daishou as he tries to work out a deal that’ll keep the place running until the next official delivery.

Personally, he thought the man was a better business leader than a criminal with how smoothly he ran things and there’s definitely something, or someone, in the shatterdome which keeps him answering Osamu’s requests. 

Once that’s all done and he’s managed to secure a drop off from Daichou’s men for Tuesday there’s nothing left to distract him from thinking about Atsumu and the whole stupid partnering escercise going on. He shuts his office door with a sharp tug and sets off on an aimless wander around the base in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Usually he’d go to the kitchen but that feels like work and he needs to update the staff on the new delivery but his head isn’t’ in the right space.

So he lets his feet take him where they want to go, letting the atmosphere of the dome wash over him.

Three years. Three years in this place and there’s still an element of magic about it. A real testament to what humans could accomplish, a place of security in a world gone mad.

His feet take him to the Jaeger bay. Right now it’s mostly empty, one or two pilots sitting in the rafters by their Jaegers and a handful of mechanics and engineers working on the titanic frames.

Noya and Yaku, the pilots of Horizon Guardian, spot him from their perch up above and wave as he walks by. They’re the other defensive specialists along with the Iron Wall team. Between the two jaegers Japan’s coastline had never been safer, though the danger was only growing. Osamu’s eyes drop to the massive hole in Horizon’s chest, a massive Kaijou had thrust it’s spear-like tail into the metal plating and nearly taken out Noya when it tore upwards towards the pilot capsule. 

Yaku hadn’t left his co-pilot’s side since. That peculiar clinginess that came from being drift partners and it said something that Noya put up with the mothering without complaint. The jagged metal in Horizon’s torso is a grim reminder of exactly what they were up against. What pilots like Atsumu went out to face.

Osamu waves back and quickly walks past the injured jaeger towards the small hub on the bay floor that serves as a makeshift social space. It was empty which suits Osamu just fine and he slumps down onto one of the chairs. There’s a nasty ache between his eyes and the stack of documents he knows are waiting for him on his desk aren’t a good motivation to leave.

Is it too late to go to bed?

Probably, and it’s not fair to his staff either.

_ Finally going to put you with a proper partner then? _

His jaw aches from how hard he’s gritting his teeth together and his nails bite into the flesh of his palm. It’s been three years, why isn’t he over it yet?

“Uh are you okay?” The question surprises him and he sits up straight, turning his head to see who’s found him.

The man hovering on the edge of his personal space looks nervous, concerned, and one of his hands twitch like he’s about to reach out or something. He’s an engineer judging from the uniform he’s wearing and the splotches of oil on his sleeves. There’s something about him that’s vaguely familiar but Osamu could say that about a lot of the people here, most likely he’s passed the guy in the hall a few times.

Still those freckles strike a chord in his memory, and it’s not like him to forget a cute face.

“I’m fine.” He lies and does his best to smile — not a great attempt judging from the scepticism on the man’s face — before moving to sit up. “Sorry did ya need me to move?”

“Oh no, no, nothing like that Miya-san.” The man chuckles, a pleasing light sound, and rubs the back of his head. “You looked uhh a little tired is all.”

Noting that Mister cute freckles knows his name he relaxes back on the chair. “I’m fine, promise, it’s been a long day is all.” Not a total lie anyway.

“Umm, well I’m about to make myself some coffee if you want some. Despite what rumours say I promise it isn’t tainted with engine oil and is perfectly drinkable.” 

Osamu smiles. “Well with that sorta promise how can I refuse ya uh…” he trails off expectantly and isn’t disappointed.

“I’m Yamaugchi Tadashi.” A hand is offered for him to shake. “Jaeger engineer and first class coffee maker.”

The name clicks in his head as he takes the hand and shakes it. “Wait a minute, I think I remember ya. Ya came over last year with those graduates from Miyagi.” That group had been particularly memorable for two reasons. One was the group's introduction to the base which had involved a firework, six cases of flour and a barrel of fat which had ended up splattered all over commanders Oikawa and Daichi and the second reason was…

“Yeah, the one with Kageyama.” Yamaguchi finishes his thought and begins to boil water in a rather battered looking kettle. He looks at Osamu with a self-conscious smile. “He always gets brought up when people hear that so I thought I best get it out the way.”

Osamu snorts and shakes his head. “No worries here, I’ve heard more than enough about Kageyama for a lifetime.” Mainly from his brother who had taken the genius pilot’s meteoric rise rather personally and had come to the mistaken conclusion that Osamu cared just as much. Realising that what he said sounded pretty rude, especially if Yamaguchi knew Kageyama and considered him a friend. “No offence to the guy or anything I just hear a lot about him from the other pilots.”

The side of Yamaguchi’s lip quirks upwards as steam starts to emerge from the kettle. “None taken, I imagine you get the same sort of thing about your brother right.”

“Sure do.” Honestly, it was insulting sometimes, the amount of people who came to him trying to get to Atsumu and it wasn’t like he could deny anything considering they shared the same face — though he liked to think he was the more handsome of the two after he finally stopped dying his hair. “But I don’t think either of us wants to talk about our more famous friends and family.”

Yamaguchi places two mugs on the counter. His movements are precise and careful. Osamu’s gaze lingers on his steady hands and notes all the little scrapes and bruises that speak of hard manual work.

“I think that’s a fair assumption Miya-san. Since I’m making the drinks why don’t you choose the topic.”

It’s nice, speaking with someone so casually like this, just two guys talking about whatever they wanted; no tension or guilt. No memories weighing heavily in the air or broken promises. Not work related either which is a blessing.

“So much pressure. What if ya don’t like what I pick.” He teases. A spray of sparks from above catches his attention and he thinks he hears Yaku yell “Get down from there Yuu!” but he chooses to ignore whatever that is. He’s the quartermaster not the marshal after all.

“I’m a pretty easy conversation partner, I’m sure whatever you pick will be fine.” There’s a sharp glint in Yamaguchi’s eyes as he says that which makes a part of Osamu sit up and take notice. “Unless the esteemed quartermaster thinks he’s going to embarrass himself in front of a lowly engineer.”

“There’s nothin’ lowly about what ya guys do.” Osamu cuts in sharply — memories of voices, rushed instructions, screens flashing red and green, and the utter relief of metal giving way and sunlight on his skin — and takes a deep breath. “I have nothin’ but the utmost respect for the engineer corps.”

Yamaguchi looks startled and Osamu worries for half a second that he’s ruined the easy atmosphere they had shared. But then surprise gives way to softness and relief. “I’m happy to hear that. It’s not the most glamorous of careers but I enjoy what I do. You still need to pick a topic though.”

Relief courses through him and he huffs a chuckle. “Alright then, but ya have to promise not to tease me.”

That intriguing glint flares brighter. “I promise nothing Miya-san.”

“Fair enough.” The strong smell of coffee starts to fill the air and Osamu thinks the papers on his desk can wait a bit longer for him to return. “How do ya feel about onigiri?”

Yamaguchi laughs and Osamu is smiling before he realises it.

* * *

If there’s a slight spring in his step on the way back to his office then no-one calls him on it. He does get a few odd looks but he ignores them, he’s in a good mood and nothing can spoil that.

“Wow, sounds like it went really well Tsum-Tsum.”

“Ya couldn’t have told me ya knew him Bo-kun? If I’d known that maybe I woulda made a better first impression.”

“I don’t think there’s anything that Bokuto-san could have said that would have stopped that Atsumu-san.”

“Hey!”

Osamu plasters his back to the wall as Bokuto’s laughter rings in his ears. The three of them, maybe more, are just around the corner and he knows with certainty that he does not want to take part in this conversation. He doesn’t leave though. Instead he stays there listening with a heavy heart.

Atsumu sounds a little annoyed at Akaashi’s teasing but there’s an underlying tone of happiness that Osamu hasn’t heard in a while, a fair amount of relief too.

“Whatever. Daichi and Kuroo want us to meet up tomorrow for the drift compatibility test but I’m sure it’s going to be fine.”

“Wow, you sound really confident about that. I figured you and Hinata would match but you seem really excited.”

Hinata? That name. Osamu had heard it before he was sure. Why couldn’t he place it? Whoever he was he wasn’t a pilot on the base, a promising new graduate maybe? When Atsumu next speaks it’s in a way Osamu has never heard before. It’s soft and reverent like he can’t believe whatever happened was real. Osamu’s heart clenches in his chest.

“I don’t know how ta explain it but when we were fightin’ it felt like somethin’ clicked ya know. Before I knew it I was on the floor with his staff at my throat and god damn the look in his eyes was...wow.”

A heavy pregnant pause and Osamu wants to yell at one of them to speak, but that may be because he wants to hear anything other than the pounding of his own heart in his ears.

“Huh, you sound pretty smitten there Tsum-Tsum.”

“Wha-!! I m-mean no! No I don’t!”

“I do wonder what you did that made him take you to the floor. That’s a bit more aggressive than a simple compatibility match calls for.”

Atsumu laughs nervously and Osamu can picture how he must look right now; eyes darting to the side and fingers barely twitching as he runs a hand through his hair. “Uh, well I may have done the same thing to him in the first round. I was in a pretty bad mood after going through some of the others and wanted to prove a point.”

Bokuto whistles. “Hinata won’t have liked that.”

“No, no he really didn’t.” That same soft tone again, dripping in fondness. Osamu has to get out of there.

His leg hurts. His arm hurts.

The sounds of metal ripping apart echo in his ears.

_ “We’re gonna be pilots and save the world okay ‘Samu. No monster’s gonna stop us.” _

_ “There she is boys, your very own Jaeger, Exalted Fox.” _

_ “‘Samu don’t ya dare die on me!” _

_ “The neural handshake’s failing! We’re losing one of them.” _

He pushes open the toilet door and throws up the good coffee Yamaguchi had been kind enough to make him. The tiles are cold through his clothes and he rests his head in his hand as his stomach cramps due to the emptiness.

The light in the stall hurts his eyes and his headache returns with a vengeance. Probably time to make another appointment with his therapist.

But not before he finds the video of that Kwoon combat session.

* * *

The footage is sharp and clear, a benefit of working for a wealthy, powerful government organisation was top of the line technology.

Osamu watches his brother work through the new graduates; the fights getting shorter and shorter as his frustration grows. While there are plenty who he could match with, Atsumu won’t settle for anything but the best and these newbie’s just aren’t pulling it out of him.

This isn’t the Atsumu most are used to seeing, the back-up pilot willing to twist and turn himself and his mind to match his temporary partner. This is Atsumu at both his best and worst. Once he has a partner he’ll give them his all, but they have to earn that from him first and no-one from this group looks likely to do it.

Then Daichi calls out ‘Hinata Shouyou’ and Osamu nearly presses his nose up against the screen. The guy who steps out of the crowd is noticeably shorter than Atsumu but he carries himself with a confidence that stands him out from the nervous graduates that surround him. Of course his appearance helps him stick out as well; orange hair and tanned skin, aren’t the usual look around here.

Atsumu doesn’t say anything, just gets into the start position. The recruit, Hinata, gives him a cheerful greeting — he’s polite at least — and readies himself. The whistle blows and Atsumu is a blur of movement; a sweep of the legs and bam the next thing he’s on top of Hinata with his staff pointed threateningly at his throat. Even through the footage Osamu can make out the smirk on his brother’s face and rolls his eyes.

The Atsumu on screen wants to prove a point, wants to show off his true skill, and how much he’d been holding back for them. It’s a challenge, to see if anyone can match him.

He holds out a hand to Hinata to help him up and Osamu watches them exchange a few words. He can’t hear what’s been said but the smirk on Atsumu’s face is gone when they go back to their starting positions.

The whistle goes again. This time Atsumu is the one on the floor, Hinata on top of him holding his staff to his throat in a perfect copy of what Atsumu did to him. Osamu sees the shock on his brother’s face give way to cautious hope, and he lets Hinata help him up.

From there it’s almost a textbook perfect exercise — if those exercises were performed by two men at the top of their game showing off for one another is some weird animal courting dance — jumps, swings, parrys, it’s easy to see why Atsumu was so excited.

Hinata Shouyou is good. Good enough to keep up with Atsumu. Good enough to push him in a way Osamu hasn’t seen before.

The last match ends in a draw and the two of them smile at each other like old friends rather than two strangers who have just met.

Osamu switches off the screen and curses his curiosity. Atsumu’s smile lingers in his mind but he pushes it away in favour of picking up another fascinating report about oven temperature. That’s his job while his brother prepares to fight the next kaijou that comes knocking at their door.

He doesn’t get much sleep that night.

* * *

There’s been an incident in the storage room that requires his immediate attention the next day which gives him the perfect excuse not to show up in the cafeteria for breakfast, instead popping in the back and taking some stuff for himself with a wave at the kitchen staff.

That won’t fly for lunch though so he needs to find another reason not to be there.

Osamu knows himself well enough to know that if he has to hear Atsumu gush about his new potential partner — and he will, judging from that display yesterday — he’s going to do something that he’ll regret later.

What to do?

Freckles, the smell of coffee and a nice laugh.

Oh right. He owes Yamaguchi something for the drink yesterday. The man hadn’t been lying, he made a good cup of coffee and there hadn’t been a hint of oil either. It’s only fair that Osamu repay his kindness.

Suna catches him on the way back to the kitchen and invites him to join them for lunch.

“Sorry, no can do. I got other plans today.” He wonders if he should be offended at the slight surprise on Suna’s face.

“ _ You  _ have plans?”

Offended it is. “Yes, as a matter of fact I do, and yer gonna make me late.” Never mind that he’s essentially showing up somewhere and hoping Yamaguchi is there again. It’s the principle of the thing.

“Huh.” Suna narrows his eyes at him, looking far too knowing for Osamu’s liking. “Didn’t realise you hung out with other people apart from us.” A casual shrug that Osamu knows better than to trust. “Whatever, none of my business. I’ll let everyone know that you’re not joining us.”

Which means Atsumu will hear, but hopefully he’s too wrapped up with gushing about yesterday to get too annoyed or suspicious.

_ A vain hope. He’ll notice. _

The Jaeger bay opens up before him, a little busier than yesterday, and there’s a cluster of engineers around Horizon working hard to get it up and ready for the next battle. He doesn’t see Yamaguchi among them so passes by with a wave. The engineers are more likely to stay at their workspace for lunch and he doesn’t see many in the cafeteria. 

He finds his spot from yesterday and feels a stab of doubt when he can’t see his new acquaintance anywhere. It is sort of childish, hoping he’d be in the exact same place as yesterday. The man is probably incredibly busy or has other lunch plans or yesterday was just a fluke and Osamu should—

“Miya-san, is that you?”

_ Oh thank god. _

Pasting a smile on his face he whirls around and holds up a simple lunch box in offering. Yamaguchi is there in his uniform again — it’s pretty baggy on him like it’s one size too big — with hands even dirtier than yesterday. He’s looking at Osamu like he’s a unicorn who’s appeared on a bridge of rainbows while cursing loudly.

“Hey Yamaguchi-kun, glad I found ya.” He lifts the box up a little higher. “Figured I owe ya one for sittin’ with me yesterday and for that coffee. Ya up for tryin’ some of my onigiri?” He doesn’t get much time to cook nowadays so he’d woken up early today and cleared most of his morning tasks so he had time to use the kitchen before lunch.

_ How long has it been since he’s made food for someone specifically and not to feed the hundreds of staff working their asses off to try and save the world? _

Yamaguchi’s surprise fades a little and he glances to the side. There are a few other engineers here eating or drinking. Osamu recognises Shirabu and Ennoshita from the few times they’ve come to him in need of more specialised parts that their teams require. Ennoshita is a friendly, calm guy who’s friends with several pilots while Shirabu is more intense; pick a god and pray if he catches you talking shit about Empyreal Eagle or it’s pilot team.

“Well how could I possibly refuse? Do you want to go somewhere else though, this place is about to get pretty crowded soon and I know how much you appreciate the quiet.” Yamaguchi says with a grin.

Osamu blinks, unsure if he’s being teased or not, and nods; quiet sounds good right now. “Lead on, I’ll be right behind ya.”

Yamaguchi starts heading further into the bay and Osamu obediently catches up with him. He swears that someone is watching him but when he looks back Ennoshita and Shirabu seem to be arguing over a complicated diagram of a giant mechanical arm and he shrugs it off.

They pass a few minutes in silence as they walk down the hangar. Not complete silence of course, the air is filled with engineers shouting to one another from up in the rafters, power tools whirring to life with sparks flying everywhere, and the never ending humming of engines.

Osamu’s days are filled with talking to people so he’s happy to stay quiet and Yamaguchi is the one who speaks first after casting an almost nervous glance in his direction.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon Miya-san. I hope nothing’s wrong.” They come to a stop at the end of the hangar in front of a Jaeger Osamu hasn’t seen before. Naturally, it’s massive and he has to crane his head to see all of it but it’s also sleek and shiny in the way the others aren’t. No dents or scrapes yet, this is brand new. It’s black with streaks of gold across the chest that almost look like claw marks, in fact it almost looks like it has claws on the end of it’s huge fingers.

Hearing the unasked question Osamu bites his lip. He doesn’t want to lie but it’s not exactly like he can go into all his Atsumu-related problems with a stranger. So he compromises.

“Nothin’ ya need ta worry about I swear. Just...another long day.” He points a finger upward at the impressive new addition to the hangar. “Not seen this one before, guessin’ it’s new?”

Yamaguchi shoots a look at him, clearly not willing to let the matter slide so easily, before grinning up at jaeger. “Yep, came in today. She’s under my care for the moment but it won’t be long before a proper head engineer is put in place.”

“What’s her name?”

“Black Jackal, and she’s a beauty.” Yamaguchi puts one foot on a ladder that stretches on forever. He smirks at Osamu. “If you went through all the trouble of making us food the least I can do is show you the best view in the dome. Hope you’re not scared of heights.”

Osamu grabs the other side of the ladder. “No problem with heights here.” Not when he could remember looking down from above at a roiling, turbulent ocean as a creature of nightmare swam towards him with its eyes brimming with malice. There were far more scarier things in the universe than heights.

He tucks the box away in his bag and starts to climb. Up and up they go. Sometimes pausing on a platform to ascend the next ladder. Osamu risks a look down once and bites back a swear at how far away the floor is. Climbing a ladder is very different from taking a lift up but he turns his attention back up — and the sight of Yamaguchi’s cute ass is more than enough motivation to carry on — and takes the next step up.

Finally they come to the top, level with Black Jackal’s head and Osamu nearly collapses on the platform. Maybe he’s more out of shape than he thought, might be time to hit the gym again. It’s not like he spends much time sleeping anyway.

“You okay there?” Yamaguchi crouches beside him — looking completely fine and breathing easily like a jerk — and puts a hand out towards him. It looks like he’s about to touch Osamu’s shoulder but he hesitates and sets it on the metal platform instead.

“M’fine, not had to do that much climbin’ for a while.” He takes a few deep breaths and feels his heart rate start to slow down from its rapid pace. “Don’t worry about me.” He hates to be fussed over.

“Who says I’m worried about you.” Yamaguchi shoots back. “Maybe I don’t want to be the one to explain to the marshall that his quartermaster died from overexertion on my watch. That kinda thing can really hurt a guy's career.” That teasing glint in his eye is back and Osamu is thrilled to see it.

“Oh I get it, yer only concerned for yerself. Well ya can sleep easy, the marshall is the head of the pilots I don’t really have a boss here. Mine is all the way in some central secret bunker most likely.” It’s sort of the truth, technically he’s on the same level as the guy but he doesn’t have the same amount of authority — or presence really — and is happy to take orders from him at times.

Yamaguchi sits next to him, legs swinging almost cheerfully like a kid on a swing set and not god knows how many feet of the ground. He points forward and tilts his head.

“I believe I promised you the best view in the dome, it’s right there if you want to see it.”

Osamu looks and a breath hitches in his chest.

He could see the entire damn hangar from here. The Jaegers, the roof that seemed impossibly high now only a few feet higher, the long stretch of floor marked in bright yellow paint, and the loading bay where the dome would open and the helicopters would lift the metal titans to face the kaiju in the murky depths of the sea.

It was incredible. He’d worked in this place for so long that sometimes it was easy to forget the sheer magnitude of what they’d managed to accomplish amidst the dull day to day tasks that came from keeping it all running.

It had been a while since Osamu had been this high up, towering over everything and while nothing could ever replicate the feeling of being in a Jaeger pilot console this was as close as he could get.

“Yeah.” He says, and his voice comes out a little strangled, Yamaguchi doesn’t seem to notice. “Quite a sight.” 

They sit there together for a few quiet seconds, two men who might not be on the front line of this fight but who would do their best to support those who did. It’s a nice quiet, like yesterday, and once again his shoulders lose some of their tension and the ache between his eyes starts to fade.

He reaches into his bag and brings out their lunch. “Now be honest okay, I’m a little rusty so if ya don’t like it tell me.” He doesn’t add ‘so I know for next time’ but isn’t sure if that’s being too presumptuous. They aren’t pilots. They can’t drift and instantly form a strong, lasting relationship — yes he knows it doesn’t work quite like that — he can’t sneak a peek into Yamaguchi’s head and see his hopes, dreams and memories that make him who he is.

But perhaps it’s better like this, giving a chance for something to grow naturally rather than being forced to rapidly spring to life. It says something about his own bias that he’s already thinking about this after two meetings.

Yamaguchi starts to open the box and Osamu watches him. There’s no point in pretending he isn’t interested in what the man thinks of his food. Yamaguchi pauses and his eyes dart to Osamu’s.

“These onigiri are…” 

“Salmon and tuna with mayonnaise. Ya said they were yer favourites right?” 

“Y-yeah I...wow.” Yamaguchi laughs breathlessly. “I didn’t think you’d remember.” There’s a pretty flush spreading across his nose and cheeks and Osamu wishes he could take a photo.

“I need a good memory for details ta do my job.” Which was true but not the only reason he’d remembered. He takes out one of the umeboshi ones he’d made for himself and holds it up like they’re about to toast a pair of glasses. “Hope ya enjoy.”

Yamaguchi nods and takes a bite. He chews it a few times before his shoulders droop and he lets out a sigh. Osamu waits as patiently as he can as Yamaguchi swallows and turns to him with a small pleased smile.

“I think you were selling yourself short Miya-san. That was delicious.” An old dream of a little place of his own, big kitchen and the smell of rice in the air as happy customers tuck into their meal flashes in Osamu’s head.

“Yer welcome.”

* * *

They sit together for the rest of lunch. They talk for a bit and sometimes just sit quietly and look out over the largely empty bay. Osamu’s the one who asks if they can meet up again — always so hungry for more — and Yamaguchi agrees. It’ll be a few days before they’re both free again but it gives Osamu something to look forward to and is a good distraction.

Perhaps too good, because when he opens the door to his bedroom Atsumu is on the other side of it. He blinks, too surprised to do anything but stare at his brother.

“What are ya doin’ in my room?” He has an inkling but chooses to ignore it. Instead he walks over to his desk and slings his bag over the chair. Atsumu is sitting on his bed with his phone out, he only looks up when Osamu addresses him before putting it away.

“Can’t a guy come see his brother ta talk about his day?”

“At nine o’clock at night?”

Atsumu bristles. “S’not my fault ya work shitty hours. Honestly, it’s like I never see ya anymore, and ya skipped lunch.”

Osamu ignores the stab of guilt in his chest and the unease in Atsumu’s eyes. He crosses his arms and shrugs.

“It’s a busy job and ya know it. And I didn’t skip lunch, just didn’t eat with ya and the usual guys.”

Atsumu narrows his eyes, far too curious and knowing for Osamu’s liking. A lot of people dismiss his brother as a bit of an airhead but Osamu knows better. “Yeah, Suna said. Didn’t know ya were that friendly with anyone else on base.”

“I get on with my staff and Shirofuku-san.”

“They were in the kitchen at lunch so I know ya weren’t with them.” Osamu needs to derail this fast. He’s not ready for Atsumu and his other friends to find out about those quiet moments with Yamaguchi yet. It’s still too new and fragile for him to risk it.

“Was this why ya came ta see me? Ta interrogate me?” He asks, giving his best ‘yer an idiot ‘Tsumu’ look.

Atsumu suddenly looks nervous and it’s so wrong. Wrong that he should be nervous around Osamu of all people.

“I uh… had my drift test today. With Shouyou-kun.” Osamu raises an eyebrow at the use of the first name. Atsumu’s pretty informal most of the time but it goes quiet when he says his new potential partner’s name. Like it’s a secret he doesn’t want to share.

Osamu pulls out the chair and sits on it. It’s clear he’s not going to get rid of Atsumu any time soon and he  _ is _ curious about how it all went. 

“Alright, how did it go? I saw the tapes from yesterday, knocked ya flat on yer ass didn’t he.” As much as it stung to watch he had been able to appreciate that move with all the satisfaction of a sibling seeing their brother get knocked down a peg or two.

“I got him first!” Atsumu snaps, but he’s blushing and the anger isn’t real. Most likely a front for some other emotion he doesn't want to share yet. “But yeah we had the compatibility test this afternoon and…” he trails off, his eyes focused on something Osamu can’t see or understand.

“And?” He prompts, unwilling to wait too long for Atsumu to gather his thoughts.

_ There was a time when he wouldn’t have needed to ask. When he would have looked at Atsumu and  _ known  _ what he was going to say. _

His head hurts.

“And it went really well.” Atsumu says, a slow giddy smile spreading across his face. “Like super well. We fit and...the neural handshake didn’t dip below 97% when it was stable.”

He says the last part carefully, eyes locked on Osamu’s face while he does. Osamu sucks in a breath as his heart squeezes and his head throbs.

“97% huh.” He mumbles and scuffs his shoe against the floor. “Think we never dropped below 95 right?” Osamu doesn’t need to ask, he knows they didn’t, but he wants to make Atsumu acknowledge this even as the emotions in his chest start to scream in a chorus of conflicting voices. 

“Right.” Atsumu says and Osamu knows he’s hurting. He really does, knows the pain he feels isn’t one-sided and that his brother hasn’t left him. Atsumu is a few metres away sat on his bed for fuck’s sake.

_ The horrific screech of metal as his mind is ripped painfully from the drift. _

_ “‘SAMU!” _

“They’ll be movin’ ya on to the next step then?” He asks, not what he really wants to say but that’s the new pattern they have.

“Yeah. We’re moving into the same room and they’re gonna put us through more tests. Don’t know when they’ll give us a Jaeger though and I still might get called in as an emergency pilot.” 

It hurts to hear the undertone of excitement in Atsumu’s voice, the relief and the impatience at finally finding a partner that will keep up with him. But Osamu pushes it down, he’s already avoided Atsumu for the past few days and despite everything the thought of losing him sends a bolt of cold terror down his spine.

“Well congratulations. Hope he knows what he's gettin’ into with ya because ya aint the best roommate.” Atsumu protests and they fall into a round of arguments and insults that feels like an old shoe they’ve outgrown. It doesn’t fit right anymore.

Osamu knows that Atsumu is keeping something from him, knows there’s something about this Hinata Shouyou that he’s keeping private and close to his chest, but he won’t say anything. Yamaguchi’s laugh echoes in his mind. 

Atsumu isn’t the only one keeping a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is entirely self-indulgent but I love pac-rin Au's and the whole concept of drift partners and the next thing I know I open a document and this came out. It's more angsty than my usual stuff but I'm pleased with how this has turned out. Part 2 is planned out and being written and I hope you enjoyed part 1! There are a couple of other ships hinted here but OsaYama are the main focus with Atsuhina as the secondary ship. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on[ my twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) if you want!


End file.
